<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soon by demonfire57</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094507">Soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57'>demonfire57</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's: Security Breach, Gen, Human(oid) Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the finishing touches are being placed, it's time to prepare for the grand opening... and what may come after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Long time no see!<br/>It's been a while since I've written something, but only because I've been busy and focusing on other projects.<br/>Also, with the Security Breach teaser that came out last month, I really wanted to write something for it, and finally had the capability to post something that is at least halfway decent...<br/>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"<span>How much longer will it take?"</span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I still need to run a few more tests on them, sir. But they will be ready by the time the Plex opens as I promised."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please ensure they are, we don't want another mishap to happen again."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The line went dead as I pulled the phone from my ear, switching it off as I continued to make my way upwards toward the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new Freddy Fazbear's building was absolutely stunning, and gigantic. Anyone who didn't know the building very well could easily get lost in this place. Three stories high with offices above and storage below. The main floor was the attraction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were over a hundred party rooms in the building alone, each with it's own theme as well as private arcade. Although twenty-five of the rooms were on the upper floor and the size of  the average American living room, the rest of them were on the main floor and nearly triple in size to accommodate the activities and soon-to-be guests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Other rooms in the massive building contained other activities outside the party rooms; a blackout laser tag arena, three obstacle courses, batting cages, and more. Though, my guess for the most sought place would be the gift shops and prize counters, which, too, were spread out all over the building - three or four on each floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, there were three large showrooms on the main floor; the largest one being in the far back of the building. All of the rooms were painted in a dark blue with glow in the dark stars and crescent moons covering the walls here and there. Several long tables lined the edges of the room, perfect for the clutter of food and party wear that would soon cover them eventually. A large stage would be front and center, neon lights flickering down onto the wooden flooring and where the crowds would gather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in these showrooms, the main attractions would be placed. Though they had yet to be revealed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled a heavy set of keys out of my pocket as I approached the door to the workshop. Only a handful of us had possession of these keys, neither the owner nor the manager had one. I had wanted to keep them a secret, a shocking surprise when they made their first appearances  in a few weeks. But time was of the essence at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just one more test.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pushed the door open before closing it behind me and locking it. I pulled the heavy dress jacket off and rolled up my sleeves, grabbing a few tools from my workbench before going to the back of the workshop where a heavy curtain fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nearly as heavy as the showroom curtains and twice as thick. Pushing it back and away, I could help but smile at the sight of the animatronics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Glamrocks had a shine to each of them that I knew wouldn't last forever. Two girls and two boys lined up side by side, slumped forward with eyes closed and jaws hung open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the far right was Roxanne, our femme-fatal of a grey wolf with long white hair with a singular green stripe that fell in her face. Crescent earrings covered her comically large ears that would flick to show her emotion. The space suit she wore was of an 80s style jumpsuit, red in color with black stars covering the shoulder pads and chest. Purple fabric covered in black tiger stripes concealed both of Roxanne's forearms and lower legs, vanishing into black leather-bound cuffs - matching the electric piano she held in her grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to Roxanne was an old familiar face. Glamrock Chick looked almost the same as she once did long ago - the main differences being her change of color and clothing. Chica was now white a paper with pink paint covering her right eye and two streaks under her left. Her head feathers curled forward, a pink bow that matched her paint held them in place. a pair of lime green triangular earrings dangled from either side of her head where her ears would have been if chickens had any. She, like Roxanne, also wore an 80s style jumpsuit - pink again - with mismatched tights covering each leg. Green cheetah print covered her right leg and hot pink tiger stripes covered her left. She gripped a heavy electrical guitar in her hands, long green painted fingernails barely touching the cords.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the far left was another new face - one of a sneaky old gator. Montgomery Gator, or Monty as the manager liked to call him, was the tallest of the group, not including the height of his orange mohawk that sat atop his lily-green head. His burnt orange eyes were hidden by the pair of yellow star-shaped sunglasses he wore, making one unsure about where he was looking. A big purple lightning bolt was painted across his snout, stopping short at the edge of his nose. Unlike the others, Monty's gator teeth poked out from the top and bottom of his jaws, keeping many in reminder that he was still a gator. Heavy purple shoulder pads matched the edge of his rockstar bottoms, a black belt with white dudded spikes keeping them on his person. He, like Roxanne, also wore heavy black leather-bound cuffs on each of his wrists, also covered in spikes similar to the ones on his belt. His gator tail rested on the stage, unmoving - but would eventually. Monty's strong grip held a heavy bass guitar in its clutches, perfect for a creature such as him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, in between old Monty and Chica, was the star of it all. The bear, Freddy Fazbear himself, had changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glamrock Freddy, as he was now known as, was a lighter brown - more of a carmel brown, with a cream-colored muzzle and his signature piercing blue eyes. Blue face paint outline with red twisted around his features, creating a mask-like effect on the bear, with a single stripe on his lower jaw. He still wore the signature black top hat and black bowtie, keeping the reminder of where his origins lied. One of his round ears was pierced, a red cuff clipped to the middle of his right ear. Under His black tie, an electric blue thunder bolt was painted onto his cream belly, stopping short of where his chest and hips connected. Like Monty, Freddy also had matching heavy shoulder pads and rockstar bottoms, red in color to match the paint and ear cuff. As he was the leader of the gang, Freddy would eventually be grasping a microphone in his own grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that would have to wait a while longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked around the animatronics, cautious of where I was stepping so not to knock them over and set them back another two or three weeks depending on the damage that may be caused. I stopped behind Glamrock Freddy, pulling a screwdriver out of my pocket and going to open a small paneling at the base of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The was were all the important information was sent from, it was his "brain." It could tell him if a child was too close as to not walk into or step on them. It also told him if someone was speaking to him so that he could respond. A new and improved programming in order for them to be interactive with the kids, to give each small child their happiest day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled a small computer chip from my pocket, twisting it in between my fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since I started working for the company, I could sense there was something not right. It felt as if there was a huge black cloud that hung over Fazbear Entertainment, but no one seemed to notice it. And if they did, they didn't acknowledge it. I knew that the company had issues in the past with disappearances of children in their numerous locations, security guards being slaughtered behind their work desks, and horrible smells drifting throughout the buildings. It was also common knowledge that the animatronics, at the time, were on the move - not just during the day either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After being silent for so long, the company created a spoof of a game based on the "events'' surrounding their company, maintaining their innocence as these so-called events were "false" and "nightmares made up." However, even during the development of the game released some questioning issues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I, of course, was one of the people who went through the storage and burnt down wreckage and salvaged pieces of animatronics to scan into the game to recreate the characters to make it more "realistic" for the players. But during some of the testing, players reported a strange glitch in the system. A malware that took the form of a yellow rabbit in a purple vest and bowtie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one knew where the glitch had come from or why it was there. But it needed to be removed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several beta testers and technicians had tried every trick in the book to get the malware off of the game. It was only during a testing cycle with a Halloween DLC package test that a player reported to have seen nothing at all. We went back through the game and it was as if the glitch had disappeared completely. It just... vanished into thin air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I knew something was wrong. No computer glitch would stay and attack anti-viruses before disappearing like that. It was unnatural.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl beta tester who reportedly told the staff about the disappearing glitch also had disappeared. The company couldn't find hide or hair of her, and even her own family wasn't sure where she had disappeared to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thus, I made a personal decision to add a special software to the Glamrocks - Freddy being first as he was the most well known and liked by our younger guests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I inserted the chip into the memory drive of Glamrock Freddy, watching as the lights blinked rapidly before staying on, the green light giving me my answer. The computer accepted the chip, now it was time to run the test.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I closed the small hatchway, screwing it shut before climbing back out and away from the animatronics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The software that was now installed into Glamrock Freddy would give him more human-like emotions - fear, sadness, joy, acceptance... all of the things that made a human. If it worked, it would also increase his awareness of everything going on around him. If he heard crying, he would follow the sound to the source and do what he had to calm the cries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the only way to keep the past from repeating itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick switch of a button and my eyes shifted toward Freddy; watching, waiting...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds turned to minutes, then an hour. My heart was beating in my chest,</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'What if it doesn't work?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'It's gotta work. It WILL work...'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Freddy straightened his back and let out a loud yawn as he stretched his arms high above his head. He shook his head, blinking rapidly before looking around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Freddy?" I approached the animatronic slowly so as not to startle him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bear looked at me and I could help but grin at seeing expressions in his robotic eyes. It was as if a human in a bear costume was looking right at me, like he knew that I was a friend that he could trust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he spoke, his voice deep, "Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need your help, Freddy. There are children that I believe could be in danger..."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments? Kudos?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>